Many different types of electronic devices utilize an antenna operably connected to a receiver and/or transmitter to receive and/or transmit radio frequency (RF) signals. In addition, many of these devices include one or more sensors that monitor environmental or circuit conditions associated with the electronic device. In some cases, it would be desirable to add one or more sensors to an existing electronic device to increase functionality, but retrofitting sensors can be expensive and complicated.
An example of an electronic device that increasingly is being designed to receive and transmit RF signals is street lamps which are employed by municipal and highway lighting systems to illuminate roadways. Such street lamps include a light source at the top of a support pole or post, and are turned ON or illuminated at a certain time every night. Some modern street lamps include light-sensitive photocells that function with internal control circuitry to turn ON the street lamps at dusk, turn OFF the street lamps at dawn, and/or activate the street lamps to turn ON in dark weather. However, older street lamp models may not include light sensors, and may instead be operable to turn ON based on an internal clock and a schedule programmed into control circuitry. Some of these older model street lamps do include control circuitry that includes an RF receiver with an antenna that is operable to receive control signals from a command center. The received signals are typically utilized by the control circuitry to perform functions such as changing the programmed schedule and/or to turn ON the street lamps and/or to turn OFF the street lamps.
Intelligent street lights are currently being manufactured that adjust light output based on usage and current conditions, and that include RF receivers and transmitters which operate via a network configuration. For example, such intelligent street lights may include one or more sensors and control circuitry that can automatically discriminate between (or classify) a pedestrian versus a cyclist versus an automobile so that the street light can adjust the light output accordingly, that can monitor conditions such as wind velocity, temperature and ambient light intensity, and that can transmit data concerning the monitored activities to a central command center, for example. Such street lights may also be configured to adjust light output levels depending on road conditions, such as the presence of snow or rain (which may provide increased light reflectance and thus a reduced light need). However, such intelligent street lights and network systems are expensive to install and operate, and the costs involved for removing conventional street lights and replacing them with intelligent street lights and associated network hardware and software can be prohibitive for many municipalities.